


Tainted Blood

by ibeCrazy98



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst, Archdemons (Dragon Age), Blood and Violence, Coming of Age, Darkspawn, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Kiss, Humor, Nightmares, Romance, Virginity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-30 23:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6446284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibeCrazy98/pseuds/ibeCrazy98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I could cut your throat and leave you for dead."<br/>"Can it at least wait until after the Blight is taken care of?"<br/>"Len'alas lath'din!"<br/>"I don't know what you just said but I'm going to assume it wasn't very polite."</p>
<p>Fate brought them all together. That didn't mean they had to like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

How was it that no matter how much money was put into a tavern it always seemed to smell of piss, vomit, and stale ale?

That was the only thing on the surface dwarf's mind as he sat at 'The Herald's Rest' and swished his ale around watching the liquid slosh in its mug.

It was dreadfully quiet that night. To the point he thought he might go insane. Marydell had taken the night off so there was no songs being sung or skillfully plucked. There was no idle chatter or rambunctious laughter. Everyone was in low spirits that night. Inquisitor Lavellan had just returned from the Arbor Wilds and no one was in the mood for talking. But he had been there. All he could think of was the Inquisitor drinking from the... _No_. He didn't want to think about it; He didn't want to think.

There was a war brewing leaving everyone in their thoughts of death and battle. Varric was especially feeling the lull like a bad aftertaste.

An early death seemed inevitable at this point.

Varric swore and put down his mug and began rubbing the crease in his forehead where a headache was forming.

' _Nugshit_! What was the matter with everyone tonight!' he looked around the room to see long faces everywhere. No one was smiling. Not even Iron Bull or his Chargers.

"You could spin your tale."

Varric jumped at the sudden presence of the spirit of compassion. With a hand to his chest in hopes of calming the pounding of his arm he looked over towards the boy. The firelight seemed to shadow the kid's face it the most dramatic way.

"Kid, what did I tell you about sneaking up on me like that."

"Eyes, tired, drooping, there is no hope. Black hair like raven's wings, she lift up the sword. Green eyes alight with rage. She sinks the blade and expects to die."

"You want me to tell the story of the Hero of Fereldan?" It was depressing how easily the rouge could understand the Spirit's riddles.

Cole nodded a yes before walking back a few steps and sitting on the ground like a child awaiting a story. Varric chuckled and shook his head.

"I've never told the full story. So just bare with me. Alrighty, where to start?"

"If you believe the stories, mankind's pride gave rise to the darkspawn."

"Countless in number and toxic to all life, darkspawn search endlessly for an Archdemon."

"When they find one, darkspawn armies surge up from their corrupt barrows beneath the ground-and a Blight begins."

"Grey Wardens are the only warriors capable of destroying an Archdemon, and history always honors the one who sacrifices all to kill the beast."

"In the Fifth Blight, that Warden was the Hero of Fereldan."

"A Dalish elf who killed the Old God, Urthemial, and became a Hero."

"But that's not where our story begins. Our story begins with two young Dalish hunters in the woods, and two noble twins in a castle."


	2. Journey to the Ruins/The Cousland Twins

Ronan had had a strange feeling when she awoke that morning. It may have been the chill that fell that morning, or the misty fog that settled over the Brecillian forest. Something was going to happen and she knew it was going to change everything.

Being a huntress of the clan it was her sacred duty to be the provider and protector. The Dalish sustained themselves. They had no desire to associate with the shems of the villages past the forest borders. History had proven time and time again just how treacherous the shemlen were.

Her people would rather starve then buy supplies from the filthy humans. The clan did not want to bring attention to themselves. That would cause curiosity which in turn would bring them to the borders of their camp. The best outcome would be that they only had to journey away. Worst and the most likely situation was that a confrontation would ensue.

So it was the Hunter's, _her_ , job to make sure that never happened.

Ronan reached forward and grabbed the folded deer skin that held all her precious items. In an almost reverent manner she opened it to reveal her weapons and armor. A grin stretched over her newly tattooed face. She had earned all these. Just like she had earned the silver intricate markings of Ghilan'nain.

She ripped off her shirt to reveal her breast bindings. Cold set in making goosebumps rise as she pulled out her thick bear hide shirt. Instant warmth enveloped her along with the memories. The hide was from a the great bear that had been her first kill. Though she intended it to be a deer.

She remembered how completely terrified she was as the beast's claws ripped into her abdomen. But when she entered camp with the hide of the beast and a bag full of meat she realized it had all been worth the pain. Tamlen had ran over to her and screamed how foolish she was to be smiling whilst bleeding out. He still didn't think it was that funny.

Metal clinked together like the tinkling of bells as she pulled on her chain mail shirt. Then her leather armored jerkin followed. The elf equipped all her hunting equipment with deft fingers.

When finished Ronan finally came to her most prized possessions. The ironbark recurve bow had taken master Ilen months to craft. He took the time necessary to ensure that his work was flawless, and it was. Ronan could not have asked for a more beautiful crafted weapon. It did not exist. She strung it with the utmost care before sheathing it at her back.

The blades were then strapped to her waist, held by their sheaths that attached to her belt. Both made of obsidian and halla horn they held an incredible sharpness and strength. Though one was for hunting and was the length of her forearm and the other was almost as long as her leg. That one was only intended for shems.

"Are you finished admiring your weapons yet?" came a teasing drawl from behind her.

Ronan stood and spun to meet the voice.

His blonde hair hung over his blue eyes that stared down at her. Humor etched all over his beautiful face like his vallaslin. He wore a similar garb to her's, as was the tradition of a Dalish hunter.

"Is that a serious question," She laughed. All the nerves and worry she was feeling vanished as Tamlen began to join in with her.

* * *

 

The Cousland twins were rather infamous in Highever. Not that that was a big surprise considering who their father was. Teryn Bryce Cousland. Though that wasn't the reason for their fame.

Nan had dubbed them double trouble as soon as they were walking. They were hardly ever apart. With light brown hair and mischievous blue eyes, they made every day at Castle Cousland eventful.

They never let anyone join their duo. Well, except for Nathaniel. But that was before he was sent to the Free Marches much to the disappointment or Rilay. (She had quite the crush on him when he left. Aric let his father’s squire, Roland, join once in awhile. He was quick to replace Nathaniel's place in Rilay's heart.

The pair of them liked to run through the castle and cause as much mayhem as possible. They snuck croissants from the kitchen, cheese from the larder. They scared servants. More than once, s tole Fergus’s favorite sword. And it never ceased to amuse the twins when they pranked the knights.

Arik and Rilay were the perfect duo. Rilay was learning the art of lock picking, hiding in the shadows, and how to wield dual blades and a longbow. She was, albeit, not the talker. Arik was terrifying in his ability to persuade. It seemed as if Rilay was the only one immune to his charms. That was because they had been best friends for forever.

Arik excelled in combat, much like his sister, but instead with a sword and shield. He was intimidating and as he grew he grew in height and broadness. By their sixteenth birthday he was almost taller than father and Fergus. Fergus had married when the twins were fourteen years old and had a child when they were sixteen.

Their class in fighting wasn’t the only difference the twins were gaining. Rilay's interest was learning everything she could about history, literature, horse riding, everything! Her favorite places were in the stables or in the library. Her twin teased her frequently about it. But it was Rilay’s turn to tease when a dark brown Mabari pup imprinted on her.

Arik had begun to take an interest in one thing at around the age of fifteen. Women. Blonde women. Brunette women. Red haired women, tall women, short women, slim women, stout women. He didn’t care! He prided in called himself a true womanizer. Surely Fergus hadn’t even had as many conquests!

The twins never drifted apart in their closeness, but only in their interests. As the years passed by Riley had read every book in the study at least once. Arik had at least flirted with all the female servants in the castle once. Rilay had become the best horse rider in Highever. Aric had bested most of the knights when sparring. Rilay had become a skilled rogue and when sparring won with speed and grace. She had even bested her mother in archery!

Neither twin realized they were heading in different directions and goals. But it didn’t matter ‘ _We're as close as twins can be_!’ They told themselves. In their nineteenth year of life they would be tested beyond their wildest imaginations.

* * *

_'How I hate the shems._ ' The hunter thought as she stared down at the three culprits. Gone was the good mood she had had when she first started the hunt with Tamlen. It was instead replaced with the deep burning sensation of hatred that came from the sight of shems.

"It's a Dalish!" One of them exclaimed in a panicked wild fashion.

"And you three are somewhere you do not belong." Tamlen said as he held his bow, arrow knocked and ready to pull the string back at any moment.

"Let us pass elf. You have no right to stop us." One of the humans spoke with a shaking voice.

"No? We shall see about that." Tamlen gestured his head toward Ronan, and she descended down the small hill, her bow ready to be drawn.

"These must be the humans the Keeper warned us of. Bandits."

"We aren't bandits I swear!" One of the others spoke up. "Please don't hurt us!"

"You Shemlen are pathetic." Tamlen said in disgust. "It's hard to believe you ever drove us from our homeland."

"We've never done nothing to you! We didn't even know this forest was your's. Honest!" one whined.

"This forest is not ours fool." the huntress spat.

"You have stumbled too close to our camp. You shems are like vermin... We can not trust you to not make mischief."

"What do you say, Lethallan? What should we do with them?" Tamlen asked his clan mate.

Pictures of a father she had never known flashed through her mind. Surrounded by shemlen and slaughtered. Then a woman, heartbroken abandoning her child to follow the moon. Her broken heart driving her mad.

With a sneer the elf pulled back the string then let the arrow fly straight into one of the shem's leg. The reply was instant. A loud scream of agony, and terrified shouts.

Ronan and Tamlen were both shocked. The hunter's best friend was not an angry or violent person, she was quite the opposite. Every one in the clan knew the elf to wear her heart on her shoulder. Ronan's greatest joy in life was to care for them, love them.

This women here was the complete opposite. Cold, hateful, violent. Ronan had never seen a shem in person before. Most of her teachings as a child were to hate them.

Not only had that stolen their homes from them, they stole her parents from her too. The onslaught of emotions were too overwhelming. She didn't even realize she had released her arrow until the man was writhing in pain on the forest floor.

"Now they have learned there lesson. Do as you please." Her voice was shaking. She had frightened herself, and Tamlen knew.

"Wait! There was a cave with ruins we thought there would be-."

"Treasure? So you are more akin to thieves then actual bandits. You should have evidence then. If you are not lying, that is."

Ronan's green eyes stared down at the humans, wide and aware. Frightened of her own abilities to maim without care.

"I have proof! Here. It was in the entrance of the cave. There was a monster. We ran!" the timid handed the object with shaking hands to the elf.

"This stone has carvings... Is this elvish? Written elvish?" Tamlen said in shock.

Ronan was overcome by curiosity. She gave one wide eyed look at the shems before stepping over to her friend and looking at the item.

"There is more in the ruins! We didn't go much farther though. The-."

"Monster, yes, you have already shared your cowardice with us." Tamlen spat.

"It was a demon! With black eyes! It was huge! Thank the maker we were able to outrun it!"

"A demon. Where is this cave?" Tamlen questioned, unimpressed.

"Just off the west, I think. There is a cave just off the rock face, and a huge hole inside."

"Well... Do you trust them?" Tamlen asked his companion. "Should we let them go?"

Ronan glanced at the disgusting wastes of air. No words could describe her hate for them. The huntress just wanted them to leave, and with one glance Tamlen knew just by looking in her green eyes.

"Give me our arrow, and be gone. Before I change my mind." He glanced down at raven haired elf.

In terror the men grabbed their companion and they ripped the arrow from his knee. Their movements panicked and sloppy, they half dragged, half carried the wounded man away.

Once the humans were long gone Tamlen dropped his stance and turned to her.

"What Just happened?" The hunter stared down at his friend with concern. He had never seen her in such a state and he had known her since she was an orphaned baby.

"I do not know." The huntress dared not make eye contact and instead she retrieved the arrow. Ronan did not regret shooting the shem. She regretted not having any remorse for her actions.

"Should we see if there is any truth to the shemlen's words? I am curious about these carvings." the blonde hunter was careful to avoid the subject and instead changed it to more exciting things.

"Let us return to the keeper and tell her of this first." her answer was firm. She was always one to go by the rules.

"We should see if it is true first. There is no point of exciting her with false information." His words were persuasive.

"Tamlen." She warned, though she wanted nothing more than to please him.

"When did you become so hesitant? This could be an adventure to pass down to generations to come!" His voice was like an excited da'len's.

"Alright. But then we tell the Keeper."

"Ma nuvenin." He smirked and journeyed forward.

Little did they know how right Tamlen's words were. The clan would never forget this day.

* * *

 

The cool blade placed against the red headed knight’s throat. He gulped and looked up at his opponent. The young woman had bested him again.

Blue eyes shone with determination and a ferocity he had only come to know in the Couslands. The pair panted with sweat dripping down their bodies.

“You win again,” The Cousland smirked before standing and taking the blade from the man’s neck.

“I know, Sir Gilmore,” a surprisingly soft voice replied.

“I suppose I owe you that horse ride now, Lady Cousland,” He sat up and watched the rogue in front of him with quiet admiration. “I did promise you a ride if you bested me, and you did.”

The women scoffed and tossed her braided long brown hair behind her back. “We both knew I would be the victor here. You should have just gone riding with me anyway.” She placed her leather gloved hands on her hips and a smirk graced her lips.

Sir Gilmore chuckled and stood, towering over the female. He returned her smirk and began walking away.

“I’m afraid we’ll have to ride in the morrow. I have duties to attend to.” He turned Rilay and bowed. “Lady Cousland.”

Then he was walking away, his chain mailed boots thudding in the soft dirt of the practice yard. Her blue eyes followed his form with a small pout and a yearning in her heart.

“How sad,” A charming voice to her left spoke. She didn’t bother turning his way. The rogue had heard him walk up to her minutes ago.

“Go chase after him and bed him already. Maker knows the sexual tension is becoming as old as Nan.”

Rilay gasped and turned and pushed her smirking twin.

“Unlike you, Arik, I have more self respect than that. Bedding him would be dishonorable on both parts. Besides father would send him to Fort Drakon.” She waved her hand and began walking towards the targets. He followed. 

Rilay grabbed a longbow off the rack and a quiver full of arrows. She drew the string taut and lined up the arrow with the target.

_Inhale_

_Exhale_

The arrow whizzed through the air and embedded itself in the middle circle a little to the right of dead center.

“If Fergus doesn’t kill him before he gets the chance." Her brother replied.

She scoffed and continued her archery.

“Brother, aren’t you supposed to be doing the same?” She questioned. He laughed and took one of the arrows out of her quiver.

“We both know Roland is one of my dearest friends. I trust him with my life as well as yours. He would protect you. I, unlike father and Mother, agree with this match. In all honesty, they are ridiculous." He scoffed angrily.

"First it was Cailan they tried to betroth you to, then Nathaniel. He's off in the Free Marches doing, Maker knows what, and Cailan is now married to Anora. Now they are hoping that you and Darrien will work out.” He examined the sharp arrow with mock interest.

“Although if ever were the case I’m sure that damn dog would be the one protecting you first. Speaking of which Tannin is in the larder, and I have a question for our dear father.” In a one swift move, Arik, had the arrow weaved through his sister’s braided hair. He turned with a smirk and ran.

“Arik!” Rilay yelled, but Aric was too far away for his dear sister to do anything. Well, unless she was angry enough to aim an arrow at his head. He wasn’t willing to see if she was.

His laugh infuriated her. She stomped her leather booted foot and watched as her brother’s armored back retreated. Rilay tugged on the arrow and growled when she realized it was stuck.

“Off to mother then, to fix my stupid hair,” She muttered and put away the weapon. Her strides were angry as she made her way to the castle.

_‘Arik is going to be a bruised pulp when I get my hands on him.’_

* * *

 

"I don't remember ever passing a cave like this." Tamlen said in awe as he stared up at the large ruins. Subconsciously the hunters leaned into each other, both relishing in the closeness.

"No. We should inform the Keeper."

"I am not running back for help unless there is something worth making a fuss over." Tamlen said stubbornly.

"Dar dareth." She insisted.

"We will be cowards!"

"Tamlen. I do not like the feel of this place." Ronan spoke in a soft voice as she looked at the stone ruins. It seemed dark and a feeling of dread washed over her that had to have been brought by Fen'Harel himself.

"Do not scare so easily. You are a Dalish huntress!" Usually Ronan was the first one to encourage such adventures but instead she was frightening like a da'len.

"Fen'Harel maghilana!" Ronan cursed before angrily stomping down the pathway to the ruins.

The hunter smiled with satisfaction before following after the elf who had unknowingly stolen his heart.


	3. Farewells/Spiders of Unusual Size

A permanent smirk seemed etched onto Arik Cousland's face as he walked the large stone archway and halls of his ancestral home. The amount of pride that filled him knowing that this great and magnificent castle belonged to his family was somewhat overkill.

The young man strode with confident steps towards the large doors that would lead him to the the room. He knew his father would be there preparing his men for the upcoming battle in Ostagar. Which he would no doubt be a huge part of. Or so he told himself.

Bryce Cousland did not even bother glancing up as the large wooden doors burst open. He knew his youngest son was arriving late and as dramatic as possible. Hence the loud banging of doors. He stood in front of the massive fireplace next to his throne with his wrinkled hands folded behind his back in a regal manner. Arl Howe stood next to him with his large hawk like nose and small beady eyes. Rilay and him had always compared Rendon Howe's features to a rodent. The Arl's presence paled in comparison with the Teryn of Highever.

"I expect your men will be here shortly?" The Teryn's blue eyes met his long time friend's own as he waited for confirmation.

"I expect they will start arriving tonight, and we can march tomorrow. I apologize for the delay, my lord. It is entirely my fault." Howe's nasally voice apologized.

"No, no. The appearance of the darkspawn in the south has us all scrambling. I only received word from the king days ago, myself. I will send my oldest off with my men tonight then tomorrow I will ride out with you. Just like old times!" The Teryn chuckled as he recalled his younger days.

"True. Though we both had much less grey in our hair, and we fought Orlesians and not beasts." Howe's lip curled.

"At least the smell will be the same!" Bryce laughed. "Son! Nice of you to join us! Rendon, do you remember my youngest son, Arik?" he addressed the Arl.

"I see he's grown into a fine young man. Pleased to see you again, lad." Rendon Howe said in what Aric assumed was supposed to be a pleasant voice.

"And you Arl Howe." He bowed his voice dripping with charm.

"My daughter, Delilah, asked after you. Perhaps I should bring her next time." Howe suggested.

Aric held back the curling of his lip in disgust. He thought of the snobby brat with the twig legs and overly oiled black hair. He was not overly picky when it came to his women but there was always the exception. This exception was Delilah.

"Delilah is much younger than I," Arik excused quickly.

"As you get older that gap will make less of a difference. A lesson often hard won." Howe spoke down his nose.

"I doubt he will be receptive. My boy has his own mind these days, Maker bless him." The young man rolled his blue eyes. He knew that was his father's kind way of saying he got around.

"A temperament to go with his fine fighting skills. Well done, my lord." He nodded in approval.

"At any rate I summoned you for a reason. While your brother and I are away I'm leaving your sister and you in charge in my stead."

Aric eyes widened in surprise and disappointment as his father's words registered. "I am more that positive Rilay will be able to handle things here. Why Can I not go into battle with you and Fergus?" He regretted throwing his sister under the wagon but he was not going to take them back.

"I'm sure you are right, but I do not want to face the wrath of your mother and sister. Rilay desires to join me just as much as you, son, that is why I am leaving you both. And your mother is already twisted into knots over Fergus and I's leaving, any how."

"I can convince her," He tried.

"I doubt that. You know your mother and she made it clear there would be no room for debate." The Teryn saw the disappointment in his son's eyes and could not help but feel guilty.

"I leave to you a great responsibility. Only a small force is remaining here. You and your sister must keep the peace. You know what they say about the mice when the cat is away, yes? There is also someone I would like you to meet. Duncan." The Teryn turned and gestured to a exotic looking man Arik had failed to notice.

The man must have been from Rivain or somewhere by Antiva. He had tanned skin and dark hair that was pulled into a ponytail at the nape of his neck. His eyes were a shade of brown so dark it was almost black, and in one of his ears hung a small gold earing. He wore strange armor; a breastplate over a colorful jerkin. His arms wore covered in silverlite and on his back sheathed a longsword paired with a short blade.

"It is an honor to walk your halls, Teryn Cousland," the man's thick voice said.

"Your Lordship, you didn't mention a Grey Warden would be present," Arl Howe's voice shook with a nervous lilt to it.

Arik paid no mind to his father's friend as he studied the Grey Warden. He had never been so lucky to meet the heroes of his childhood tales. Duncan in no way disappointed.

"Grey Warden Duncan just arrived recently. Unannounced. Is there a problem?" The Teryn's eyebrows rose.

"Of course not," he drawled. "It's just that a guest of this stature requires a certain protocol... I am at a disadvantage."

"We rarely have the pleasure of seeing one in person. Has brother Aldous taught you of them, Son?" He said reffering to the Aric's childhood teacher.

"They are an order of great warriors." Arik looked at the man with admiration. Rilay was going to be green with envy once he told her of his encounter.

"They are the heroes of legend. They have defeated the Blights countless times and saved us all. Duncan is recruiting, his eye is on Sir Gilmore."

Arik's smile faltered. The thought of his childhood friend leaving brought a sadness to him like he had never before felt. What would Rilay think? The two were completely smitten with each other. Arik grieved for his sister and friend.

"If I would be so bold, I would say that your son and daughter would also be excellent candidates. I saw them in the training field today. They are excellent fighters."

Before Arik could get a word in his father interjected with a authoritative tone.

"Honor though that might be, these are my children we are talking about. I do not have so many of them that I would see them all off to battle." The Teryn seemed to move between the two. "Unless you intend to invoke the Right of Conscription."

"Have no fear, though we need as many good recruits as possible, I have no intention of forcing the issue."

"Son, can you see to that Duncan's request our met while I am away?"

"Of course." disappointment crept back into him as he remembered why he had been angry.

"In the mean time, tell Fergus to lead the troops ahead of me to Ostagar." His father asked of him.

"Yes Father." Arik looked towards The Arl who stood off to the side. "I wish you well, Arl Howe."

"Thank you." He looked off to the side. "That is quite... Unnecessary."

The young man nodded towards Duncan and his father and left for his oldest brother.

 

"It looks as if the shems were telling the truth. Though these ruins look human not Elven." Tamlen spoke as the two of them walked down the long tunnel.

Nature had overgrown what may had once been a great and magnificent hall. Instead it was nothing more than a long winding path framed by old stones with moss and vines covering them. Both elves wondered what it may have looked like in is prime. And they both wished more than anything that the stones would speak and tell them of their history.

Goosebumps littered Ronan's flesh as a cold breeze flowed through the tunnel. There was something foreboding about this place. Something that made the grip on her long blade tight.

They came to the end of the dark corridor with a set of stairs and met with blinding light. Ronan raised her gloved hand to fight the rays of sunlight and Tamlen copied.

Gasps left both of their mouth in unison as they finally took in their surroundings. Large roots of trees seemed to come from the sky as they cascaded down stone archways with intricate designs. They were highlighted with moss and there were large cracks where the trees had grown through. The ground was covered in green life so beautiful Ronan was hesitant to move in fear of destroying it.

"These... These are not human." Tamlen's voice was breathless as he was awestruck.

The silent moment of wonder was soon interrupted by the sound of hissing. Tamlen and Ronan subconsciously drifted towards each other with both their hands placed upon a weapon.

Out of the darkness appeared large beasts. They were colossal spiders with hairy legs and large fangs. The Hunters were only able to examine them for a few short seconds before the beast's were charging.

Ronan backed away several steps as Tamlen unsheathed his sword and began his own offense with grace. She grabbed her bow and notched an arrow only to embedd it into the thick hide of the beasts. They did not take a moment to breath until they both lay sprawled upon the grass covered ground, dead.

"I suppose these ruins are not completely abandoned!" Ronan spoke through an uneasy smile.

"We can handle these creatures!" Tamlen grinned with a sudden joy. "Which way next?"

 

"Have you come to pray for your father and brother, lady Rilay?" the Chantry sister of the Highever castle asked the young women.

"Yes, Mother Mallol." The young noble women smiled.

"Then join me." The mother's red robes swished as she stepped towards the young Cousland woman. She delicately pulled her calloused hand into her own soft ones.

"Creator of the Land, the sky, and the sea, hear your people in our time of need," her voice seemed to sing.

"Maker watch over and protect us."

"Let no man have cause to fear the shadows. Let their souls be lifted upon your return. Let it be." The Chantry mother spoke with a smile.

"Maker forgive us all." they finished.

"I will be keeping a vigil tonight you are welcome to come." The Mother invited Rilay.

"Thank you Reverend Mother. I must now return to my duties."

"May the Maker watch over you."

"May the Maker watch over us all." Rilay said before leaving the Chantry. Worry had brought her their to pray for the upcoming battle.

As she rounded a corner she was disrupted from her thoughts as she ran into something hard. The young lady was sent sprawling backwards onto the cold stone floor.

"Andraste's flaming bits!" She exclaimed in surprise and pain as she landed hard.

"Lady Cousland! I am so sorry. I did not see you." Rilay looked up to see a stuttering red headed knight and was in an instant distracted from the pain. "Wait, did you just say, what I think you said?"

Rilay looked down in embarrassment. She recalled the colorful curse that had flung out of her mouth so carelessly with shame. She had just left the Chantry too! Her mother would be livid with her right now if she had been there to witness it.

"Well, you surprised me. I suppose I have been surrounding myself with men in the training yard too much for me to be cursing like one." Her cheeks were as red as his hair

"Nonsense. You can never spend too much time with smelly men!" Gilmore joked.

"Tell that to my mother." Gilmore offered her a hand and she took it in a gracious manner. All the while she was marveling at how it completely engulfed her own.

"I fear your hound has the kitchen in an upstart again." Sir Gilmore gestured down the hallway.

"So I have heard. Tannin just loves to poke his head into trouble. Especially when we do not go for our daily rides. Which you now owe m." Her pink lips curled into a smirk as Gilmore's cheeks went up in flames.

"Tomorrow, then?" he said with a mischievous smile.

"I-,"

"By the Maker, someone get this damn mutt out of my kitchen." Nan's screeching voice echoed through the stone hallways.

There was a silence followed by the knight and Lady's braying laughs.

Fear overwhelmed the elf's entire being as the beast over came her and sent her to the ground scrambling. It was upon her like a tide. Its long legs clawed at her viciously. The only thing stopping the fangs from embedding themselves into her flesh was the bow she was using to hold the beast back.

"Tamlen!" She yelled in desperation as her muscles began to weaken and shake from exertion.

The blonde elf looked away from his kill as he heard his clan mate scream for him. He saw nothing but the massive beast trying to add her to its number of kills. Rage filled his entire being as he charged and sent the beast to the ground. In its vulnerable position, Tamlen wasted no time. The hunter then took his blade and plunged it into the creature's belly.

Black ichor spat out from the wound and covered his blade and hands. Though he could care less. The thing gave one final shutter before becoming lifeless.

"Emma shem'nan." He spat out before he ran to his childhood friend.

Some of her dark hair had escaped her intricate braids and had matted to her forehead from sweat. Her green eyes were wide in schock and adrenaline. He grasped her leather covered arm and moved his hand down her back as he helped her sit up all in a gentle manner.

"You will be the death of us." she said somewhat jokingly.

He chuckled and pulled her into a tight hug. Both of their eyes closed tightly as they just breathed each other in.

 

"Get that bloody mutt out of the larder!" the elderly woman's eyes and face scrunched up in fury making her face look much older then she was. She was visibly shaking as she pointed at her kitchen staff.

"But mistress! it won't let us near!" The young female elf protested shyly.

"If I can't get into the larder, I'll skin both you useless elves, I swear it!" She seethed.

"Calm down, Nan." Sir Gilmore said calmly.

"You and You!" she pointed an accusing finger. "Your bloody mongrel keeps getting into my larder. That beast should be put down!"

"He is a pure-blood Mabari!" Riley spoke, clearly offended.

"He is still a pain in my arse! Get 'im outa my larder!" She barked. "I have a castle full of hungry soldiers! You two," she pointed towards the elves. "Get out'a the way!"

Rilay held back her angry remarks as she stalked towards the larder door. It swung open loudly to reveal a room full of scattered roots and vegatables, along with several other foods. And there with his nose pressed up against the wall was the cause of all the chaos.

He was a dark colored beige with black socks, white nose, and a short stubby tail. Standing the dog came to Rilay's diaphragm and in broadness he nearly doubled her. Those Mabari's were called War dogs for a reason and Tannin was no exception.

"Look at the mess he made this time," Gilmore said in a state of awe. "How did he even get in here?"

Tannin turned to face them in excitement. With a wagging tail he began to bark at them.

"What is it boy?" Rilay asked curiously.

The dog began spinning, trying to communicate with them. There was suddenly a loud scratching noise and he stilled, pointing towards the wall, ears cocked forward.

"Do you hear that?" Gilmore whispered.

It was as if Gilmore had opened the doors of the black city because soon as the words were spoken giant rats began to pour from everywhere.

Rilay gave a squeal in surprise before pulling out her silverlite daggers, along with the knight by her side pulling out his long sword.

They began a massive extermination as the rodents came at them in waves. Who knew that the first thing she would be killing would be giant rats?

"Giants rats? It's like the start of every bad adventure tale my grandfather used to tell me!" Sir Gilmore said in slight amusement and disgust after all the rodents lay dead.

"Tannin must have chased them in through the hole, guess he wasn't raiding the larder after all," he smirked.

"Those are really large rats." Was all Rilay could articulate as she stared down in horror at all the rodents.

 

"Hello my dear boy!" Arik held back a groan as Aldous reached out and grabbed him. "By chance I am teaching these young squire boys about your family history!" his old teacher said with a smile.

"Do we have to? History is boring." one of the young boys whined.

Arik couldn't help but feel offended for his childhood teacher. These boys were honored to have such a teacher! Yet they disrespected him with lack of care for the old man's feelings!

"Boys, you are referring to the Couslands the very family in whose castle you live. Show some respect." Aldous said. He was less then amused.

"If the mind is not exercise it withers just as the body does. Care to join in a lesson, Arik?"

"I am not as knowledgeable as Rilay but yes, I will join you."

"Wonderful! Where should we start?"

"We predate the founding of the Kingdom of Fereldan, right?"

"Yes! I am glad not all of my lessons go into that yawning chasm of yours!"

Arik rolled his eyes at his tutors attempt to bait him.

"At any rate, yes, your family has held this teyrnir since before King Calenhad united Fereldan. In fact, Teyrina Elethea Cousland battled King Calenhad to maintain Highever's independence."

"We opposed the King?" Arik didn't remember learning that in any of his lessons and was in a little bit of disbelief.

"The Couslands are ardent royalist now, but back then Calenhad was unknown and considered dangerous by many. When Calenhad's army reached Highever, Teyrina Elethea had gathered all of the local Banns to fight against him. Obviously Calenhad won though, or Cailan wouldn't be sitting pretty on that throne of his."

"Calenhad let the Couslands keep Highever?"

"The king wanted to unite Fereldan, not conquer it! After Elethea's men were defeated the King asked her to swear fealty to him. The very boulder where their council was held still stands today as a memorial."

"Tell me of Arl Howe and our relationship with him." Arik said thinking back to how that man and his children had always been a part of his life.

"The history between the Howes and the Couslands reaches back to the Orleasian occupation."

"When did Orlais occupy Highever?"

"During your grandfathers time. Of course, Orlais found it difficult to maintain these lands. During the rebellion against Orlais, many battles were fought near Highever. The Port Village of Harper's Ford was the Teyrinir's center. Its Arl was Tarleton Howe. He was ninety years old and was still as sharp and bitter as cheap ale." The tutor rolled his eyes.

"Your grandfather openly supported rebellion but Howe sided with Orlais. Your family was forced to seize Harper's Ford before it was all over."

"Bu my father and Rendon Howe are old friends."

"The Howes eventually joined the rebellion, when all of Fereldan was united under King Maric and Teryn Loghain."

"Just as we now unite under King Cailan to defeat the darkspawn." Arik said.

"Thank you for indulging an old man." Aldous smiled in appreciation.

"One is never too old to learn." Arik swung around to meet his sister's blue eyes with his matching ones.

"Ready to say goodbye to Fergus?" Rilay had changed out of her training leathers and into a red dress, and her brown hair was woven into an elegant braid. By her side stood her troublesome hound, Tannin.

He smiled and walked toward his dear sister, and with a pat on Tannin's head and an arm wrapped around his twin's shoulders he replied. "Yes, I suppose we shall."

 

As the two Dalish elves journeyed deeper into the ruins the giant spiders decreased. But on the cracked stone hallways lay old corpses who's flesh had long since decayed. Their armor was rusted to the point it was unrecognizable, their swords dull and rusted.

"I can not believe this!" Tamlen exclaimed as he trotted over to a large statue. "You recognize this statue do you not?"

Ronan walked in caution to her clan mate's side. The statue was obviously archaic but it showed little signs of wear. It was a robed elf carved in marble. A cowl hung over his ears and cast shadows over his angry scowl. His arm was outstretched in a pointing manner.

"Back in the time of Arlathan, statues like this honored the Creators. When the shemlen enslaved us, much of that history was lost. Can these ruins date back to the time of Arlathan?"

"So much of our history is lost to us."

"Yes. Time and decay take their toll but there must be more about our history down here!" Tamlen said in excitement.

"I believe that this is Falon'Din, friend of the dead." Ronan said in reverence.

"Yes you would recognize it wouldn't you?" Tamlen joked, referring to the time The Keeper caught her snooping.

"I saw a picture of it in one of the old books the Keeper never lets anyone touch." Ronan smirked. "He guided spirits to their final resting place in the beyond. He was not an evil god like Fen'Harel the Dread wolf. It does not seem right that a place that feels so wrong... would be his."

"You are right... Let us continue."

 

"My dear Bryce brought this back from Orlais. The marqui who gave it to him was drunk and mistook him for the King!" A woman with twisted braids that met at the base of her neck laughed.

"Here are my two lovely twins! I take it the presence of your hound was dealt with." It wasn't a question.

Rilay looked down at the culprit with a smile, the large dog cocked his head to the side and his tongue lolled out. Both twins giggled.

"Yes, mother. There were giant rats in the larder! Roland I had to combat them! I am certain they could be compared to the darkspawn in the south for their ferocity!" Rilay over dramatized knowing full well the guests to her mother's right would be mortified.

"I saw them as well mother, never before in my life have I been so petrified in terror!" Arik added with a grin!

"Ah, marvelous. Just the thing for my guests to hear right before dinner." Her words were dry and unamused. The twins had to hold back their giggles.

"Darlings, you remember Lady Landra? Bann Loren's wife?"

"I think we last met and your mother's salon." the petite noble woman added.

Arik looked her up and down. Her grey hair was in a tight bun that seemed to pull at the crow's feet by her eyes giving her the stuck up noble women's appearance he had become accustomed to. But as he stared at her he began to recall meeting someone like her. Someone drunk out of their wits.

He recalled the woman throwing herself at him in her inebriated state of being. Arik had been somewhat appalled but mostly amused.

"Were you not drunk?" Arik spoke without thinking.

"Arik!" his mother was aghast at his carelessness.

"Well it was a lovely salon from what I can remember of it." She giggled. "Didn't I spend half the salon shamelessly flirting with you?"

"Right in front of your family too." came an unimpressed reply from the right.

"You remember my son Darrien? I believe you two sparred at the last tourney. And I spent the salon trying to convince your sister to marry him." she giggled.

Arik gritted his teeth as he remembered Darrien's eyes watching his sister. It was his pleasure to beat him at the tourney. The only man good enough for his sister was Sir Gilmore, not this weak excuse.

"You beat me handily my lord. it is good to see you again. And you, my lady." the young lord looked over at the Cousland's youngest daughter with a smirk.

"And you Darrien." his words were sweet but Rilay could easily hear how clipped they were. She casually put her hand on his shoulder. To outsiders it looked like a sibling gesture of love, but Arik knew it was a warning for him to calm down.

"You are looking as beautiful as ever."

"Thank you." her reply was calm and sweet as she fought off the wrongness she felt when hearing the words from his mouth.

"And this is my lady in waiting, Iona. Do say something dear." From behind came a small elven woman with blonde hair, a small nose, delicate lips, and eyes the color of sea foam.

Aric's inner womanizer instantly come into play as he looked at the beautiful elf.

"It is a great honor my lord. I have heard many great things about you." her voice was as smooth as glass

"Don't look now Elanor, but it appears our girl has a crush on your lad."

The elven woman's face turned scarlet and the Teryn's son smirk grew.

"Perhaps we should speak in private later, my lady," Aric smiled as he charmed the lady.

"As it pleases you, my lord." she blushed and looked down with a smile.

"And you my lady. You are as pretty as your mother describes." her words were soft and sweet and Rilay blushed at the compliment. She was never good at receiving them anyhow.

"You would think it would make a match for her more easy to find. Not more difficult," her mother sighed.

"Perhaps she has a mind of her own, your ladyship. You should be proud," Darrien smirked.

"Proud doesn't get me anymore grandchildren."

"You do realize we are going to a war with tainted creatures?" Arik's temper flared as he protected his sister from their mother's criticism.

"My son and Husband, your brother and father are to be on the front lines of it. Yes I realize."

Arik looked away with clenched fists. He should be on the front lines too. Rilay's thinking was along the same lines.

"I think I shall rest now. Iona, Darrien I will see you at dinner." The Teryna's friend then walked up to the guest rooms.

"We shall go to the study then." Iona said with a seductive smile as she past the Cousland boy. Darrien made sure he caught the young lady Cousland's eye one more time before leaving too.

"You two should say goodbye to your brother while you have the chance."

"Why can we not ride off to war with them!" Arik asked in frustration.

"I know it is difficult for you two to stay at the castle and watch everyone ride off, but we must see to our duties first."

"Our duties? Mother, Fergus is to take over Highever after father, not us! He has a child, a wife! Is it not his to stay, and ours to go?" Arik tried to persuade.

"The decision has already been made. You two will stay while Fergus and your father lead the army to Ostagar. There is plenty for you two to do here at the castle. You will get your chance for excitement soon enough." she didn't know how true her words were.

"I love you two so much you are my babies. I want you to know how much I love you."

"We are not children anymore mother." Rilay said with her arms folded.

"I know. I turn around and here you two are, a beautiful young woman and a handsome young man. It doesn't mean I have to like it though. Now off with you two. Say goodbye to your brother."

The twins grumbled and began walking up the stairs towards their brother's room.

"Do they not realize how valuable we could be to the army?" Arik asked incredulously when they were out of ear range.

"No. We are just as capable as the men out there yet we get to stay at castle sit. Even Gilmore is leaving with father tomorrow."

"I am aware. Lucky bastard anyway." he mumbled thinking of his red headed friend. "Did you know there is a Grey Warden here?" he said suddenly remembering.

"Here? At Highever? In the castle?" Rilay grabbed his arm and pulled him to a stop facing her.

"Yes. I met him actually. He's quite intimidating. You'd like him." he smirked when he saw the jealousy fill her eyes.

"You met him? And you did not think to tell me? Arik, do you not realize how amazing this is? Do you know how important they are?"

"Yes. I am aware, sister. He is recruiting, he said we would be great candidates before father shut him down."

"He watched us? And he was impressed enough to recruit us? This is amazing!" Rilay shouted in excitement tell Arik's words registered all the way in her mind.

"Father told him no?" Her face fell.

"Sadly, yes."

"Oh. Well, who else has he an eye for?" Rilay asked in disappointment.

Rilay watched her brother wince and look away quickly. Tannin whined at her feet and she gripped the leather bound book in her hands tightly.

"What? Arik, tell me who!" She demanded.

"Roland." The name made her face fall and her dog to whine again.

"Sir Gilmore." her face was stoic. "I suppose I should not be surprised, he is an excellent warrior." The young lady turned with a swirl of red skirts and began walking away towards Fergus's chambers.

"Are we not going to talk of this?"

"No. Let us say our farewells to brother."

And before her brother could argue she had reached her eldest brother's chambers on the upstairs floor and opened his door.

"Is there really going to be a war, Papa? Will you bring me back a sward?" Oren, Fergus's son asked sweetly.

"That's sword Oren." He bent down and picked up his son. "And I will bring you back the mightiest one I can find. I will be back before you know it."

"I wish victory was indeed so certain. My heart is... disquiet." his spouse's Antivan accent was thick as she stared up at her husband and son.

"Do not frighten the boy, love. I speak the truth!" He smiled encouragingly. "And here are my two siblings, here to see me off. Now dry your eyes love and wish me well." Fergus put Oren down and turned to face the twins.

"I wish we could go with you." Rilay said with a frown.

"I wish you two could come. It will be tiring killing all those darkspawn myself. Mother and father have been arguing about it for days. it is too bad. I could have used you two at my side."

"I doubt your father would send all of his heirs off to war, besides, in Antiva, a woman fighting in battle would be... unthinkable." Orianna said with her lip curled. She had made it quite clear of what she thought about Rilay's hobbies.

"Is that so? I always heard Antivan women were quite dangerous." Fergus drawled. It was his way of defending his sister.

"With kindness and poison only, dear husband." she flirted.

"This from the woman that serves me my tea!" He laughed.

"Did you know there was a Grey Warden in the castle?" Rilay asked almost accusingly.

"Really?" Oren shouted. "Was he riding a griffon?"

"Sh, Oren, Griffon's only exist in stories now." Oriana quieted the boy.

"I'd heard that. Did he say why?"

"To recruit Sir Gilmore." she said dejectedly.

The eldest brother saw the disappointment in her eyes. It was no secret the two had feelings for each other only to themselves.

"If I were him, I would have my eyes on the two of you, not that father would ever allow it."

"Is the war truly going to be over soon, brother." Arik changed the topic.

"Word from the South is that the battles have gone well. There is no evidence that this is a true blight, only a large raid."

"Could that be true," Rilay asked.

"I will see for myself soon enough. Pray for me love, and I will be back in a month or two."

"You will be missed, brother," the young sister spoke in sadness.

"If it is any consolation, sister, I'm sure I'll freeze in the southern rain and be entirely jealous of you up here, safe and warm." He laughed.

"I am positively thrilled you will be miserable, husband."

"Father wants us to tell you to march out before him," Arik said finally getting to the point.

"Then the Arl's men are delayed! You would think they were walking backwards, at this pace!" he sighed. "Well I had better get underway. So many darkspawn to behead, so little time."

"I would hope, dear boy, that you would plan to wait for us before taking your leave," Bryce Cousland's deep voice filled the room of his eldest son.

"Be well, my son. I will pray for your safety everyday you are gone." Eleanor Cousland said as she rest her hand on her first son's armored shoulder.

"Fergus will be fine mother," Aric rolled his eyes.

"I keep telling you, no darkspawn will ever best me," he joked.

"Maker sustain and preserve us all. Watch over our sons, husbands, and fathers, and bring them safely back to us." Oriana prayed.

"And bring us some ale and wenches while you're at it!" Fergus added before he saw the look his wife gave him. "Err. For the men of course."

"Fergus! You would say this in front of your mother?" his wife was appalled.

"What's a wench? Is that what you pull on to get the bucket out of the well?" Oren asked curiously.

"A wench is the women that ours the ale in a tavern, Oren. Or who drinks a lot of ale," The last part was mumbled as Bryce answered his grandson.

"Bryce! I swear, it is like living with a pack of small boys! Even with you Rilay!" the daughter held up her hands with mock surrender.

"I will miss you mother dear. You two will look after her while I am gone." He looked at the twins. "And, Arik, will look after Rilay, right?"

"Not that either of them need protecting." Arik smiled.

"It is true they should be sending them off, not me. Mother would scold them while Rilay would stab them with something pointy."

"Well I'm glad you find this so funny." Mother's sarcasm was more than clear.

"Enough, enough. You two will want to get an early night. You have much to do tomorrow."

"Mother says you're going to take care of me tomorrow, is that true auntie?" Oren's sweet voice asked.

"Yes, Oren," Rilay smiled and bent down.

"What if the castle is attacked and there are dragons?"

"Dragons are terrible creatures, Oren. They eat people." Oriana deadpanned.

"I want to see one. Auntie and Uncle will slay it and make me a sword!"

"This is your influence, Fergus."

"Are you going to teach me to use a sword, Auntie? So I can fight evil too?" without waiting for an answer he pretended to swing a sword wildly. "Die bunny! Feel my sword of thruthiness, darkspawn!"

"I'm not much for swords, Arik is though." Rilay said.

"What about poison?"

"I'm thinking no." His mother spoke with authority.

"I never get to do anything!" he pouted.

"Don't worry, Oren, you'll get to see a sword up close real soon." Fergus smiled, then looked at his siblings.

"I will miss you both. I had wished we would be fighting side by side. maybe next time. Be here when I get back.

"No promises, brother. Be safe." Rilay then headed for her room, followed by her dog. Arik smirked and began to head towards the library where an elven woman waited for him.


End file.
